The New Kid
by PotassiumLanthumIodineNeon
Summary: It's the start of Kurt's senior year, but there's a New Kid named Blaine... (Summary sucks, just read PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this is something I wrote a while ago, and I am working on another chapter. Though I don't know if I want to add it, so tell me if you think it needs more or not. I would appreciate it very much. I hope you enjoy **

I stumbled out of bed thinking that today was just like any other. One full of drama, singing, bullying; but most of all it was without love. Believe me I am ecstatic when the girls talk about their love lives, but I just wish that someday I would be doing the talking and they'd be there listening. Though being the only openly gay student at McKinley, it's hard to find love. Little did I know that today would be the start of a new chapter in my life.

I got dressed into one of my more fabulous outfits, and did my hair to perfection; then I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. The drive to school was unusually quick this morning, there was hardly any traffic. I climbed out of the car and made my way to the entrance, that's when I caught my first glimpse of him.

He had curly black hair that had so much gel in it I was convinced that not even 100 combs with a hairbrush would go through it, His shirt was white with black stripes, and he wore red Capri pants with no socks and dress shoes. His appearance was unusual for a, what I assumed, straight guy. As I approached the door, I attempted to get a look at his face, but failed seeing how he turned the other way once I got close enough.

I shrugged and pushed myself through the double doors. As I made my way through the hallway to my locker I made it my mission for today to observe, ok, well basically spy on him. I didn't see him between 1st and 3rd periods. But finally he turned up; he was in my 4th period Spanish class with , our choir director.

His eyebrows were sort of triangular, and his lips seemed well nourished and were lightly pink. But his eyes are what got my attention. They were hazel, and big. No not big, huge. They instantly gave me an image of a small adorable puppy. And his eyelashes were so full and long they made them even bigger.

Just my luck he sat down in the seat right next to me on my right. I guess he saw me staring, because he extended his hand to me. I held out mine and we shook hands.

"_**Hi, My names Blaine",**_

he said in a dapper tone of voice.

"_**My – My names Kurt",**_

I stuttered out. Wow, way to make a fool of yourself, I told myself mentally. But then I saw something I never thought to see, a small blush had raised across his cheeks.

My discovery was interrupted by Mr. Shue calling the class to order. All through the period, I pondered why he would have blushed; maybe he was shy or embarrassed by me. Or maybe, just maybe… No, why would I even consider that. That's ridiculous. The bell rand, pulling me back to reality.

To my surprise, he stood there and waited for me. I guess I gave him a puzzled look, because he instantly began stuttering his explanation as to why.

"_**Oh! Um… well… um, I was hoping you could shower me around the school a little after lunch. I-I mean I underst-stand if you can't but, I figured I'd ask."**_

Flattered by this opportunity, I took advantage of it.

"_**Of course, I'll even introduce you to all of my friends! I hope you don't mind, we're sort of the losers of the school. We are "The Glee Club."**_

I said. His eyes widened, if that was even possible, at my mention of Glee Club.

"_**There's a Glee Club here!?"**_**, **

"_**Of course, why?"**_

I asked at his sudden enthusiasm.

"_**Well, it's just; I was in a Glee Club back in my old school. It's about the only place I really felt accepted. I love singing!"**_

He explained.

"_**Oh well, I'm sure you'll fit right in. Come on, let's go."**_

I grabbed my bag, and headed for the door, with him behind me.

We made our way to the lunch line, where we paid and got our lunch. To my surprise we got the same thing. God, could this guy get anymore perfect!? I thought. I motioned him to follow me to the third to last table on the left side of the cafeteria. When we got there, my peers looked up questioningly. Noticing I introduced him.

"_**Everyone this is Blaine…?"**_

Then I realized I didn't know his last name. So I turned to him, giving a hopeless look. He answered

"_**Anderson."**_

Relieved that he caught on I continued.

"_**Blaine Anderson, he's a new student, and he is interested in our Glee Club. So I invited him to join us." **_

I stated. I received many approving nods and a "Wanky" from Santana. Pleased I sat down, and Blaine followed suit. We ate quietly for a few moments, until Mike asked Blaine

"_**So, what year are you?"**_

Blaine responded

"_**Junior."**_

Mike nodded. Then Quinn decided to dig a little deeper by asking,

"_**So, are you single? Or did you come with a girlfriend?"**_

Then Blaine froze. He looked kind of uncomfortable with this question. Quinn looked at him expectantly. Blaine finally responded with,

"_**Yes I am single, but I don't date."**_

Quinn's facial expression dropped, and quickly directed the conversation to Santana and the new cheerleading routine. Blaine's attitude change around the subject of dating had my mind racing, and I was hoping that I would be able to con him into telling me why soon.

Once I was certain Blaine was done eating, as well as me, I waved goodbye to my friends and we left to start the tour of the school. I decided to show him where the gymnasium was first, since it was closest.

His reaction to the gym was highly weird. He gave it one look, shuddered like he was trying to forget something, then proceeded to glare at it. Ignoring his strange behavior, I directed him towards the locker rooms where he just glanced over and looked at me impatiently.

I must tell you he did not seem very, how should I word this, teenage boyish to me. He didn't seem to have any interest in sports, what so ever. I lead the way out through the door that enters the hallway and immediately saw our next destination; the choir room.

I walked over towards the door, and grabbed the handle. Thankfully the door wasn't locked. I opened it swiftly and held my arm out grandly for him to come in. Blaine stepped through the threshold carefully and his eyes seemed to light up as soon as he figured out where he was.

I closed the door slightly leaving it partially a jar, and turned towards Blaine. He was standing in the center of the room. I watched as a crooked smile grew across his face. It was purely a beautiful sight.

"_**Obviously this is our choir room. I am assuming you like it?"**_

I asked.

"_**Of course, it's wonderful."**_

Blaine replied.

"_**So, sorry if this question is a bit personal; but why were you so timid when Quinn asked you about dating earlier today?" **_

I asked trying to sound concerned and not so snoopy.

"_**You don't have to answer if you don't want to." **_

I added shyly as soon as I saw his taken aback look. He looked at me with a blank expression, and then turned away defeated. He cleared his throat,

"_**Can you keep a secret?" **_

He asked warily.

"_**Yes, I can."**_

I responded. He sighed heavily, and then continued.

"_**The reason I was so uncomfortable when Quinn asked me about dating earlier, was because, well let's just say I don't rout for the girls team. If you get what I mean."**_

He said quietly. I nodded so he knew I understood.

"_**So, you're Gay why does that have to be a secret?" **_

I asked completely confused. He looked at me with the same dumbfounded expression.

"_**Well, then people would just start avoiding me, and I don't want your friends to feel awkward around me."**_

He stated. I rolled my eyes at his pointless reasoning.

"_**If they were going to be awkward around you, then why aren't they that way with me?"**_

I asked sarcastically. His facial expression went from serious, to seriously shocked. I laughed then said,

"_**Yes I am gay, too; as if it wasn't already obvious." **_

He looked at the ground,

"_**I wasn't going to make any assumptions. That's rude." **_

I laughed again, then sighed,

"_**Oh well I understand, but I really wouldn't have been offended by it. I practically consider myself a flamer, so it would be ok."**_

He looked at me, and then nodded approvingly,

"_**So your friends wouldn't find it awkward?"**_

He asked timidly.

"_**Of course not, that's kind of what Glee Club is for. So we don't feel alone all the time."**_

I stated matter-of-factly.

"_**Oh-"**_

Then he was cut off by the bell ringing, sounding the end of our lunch period.

"_**I guess I will see you later then."**_

He said.

"_**Meet here right after school, and we will talk to , about your tryout."**_

I said confidently. He nodded once, as if responding to a commanding officer.

"_**See you later."**_

I waved, the headed off for fifth period, and he went his way. The last three periods of the day seemed to drag on forever. Maybe it was true, that if you're anticipating something it just can't come soon enough.

When the bell rand signifying the end of seventh period, I practically jumped out of my seat and ran for the door. I couldn't wait to talk to Blaine again, why, I'm not entirely sure; but I can tell you I was excited.

I hurriedly grabbed what I needed from my locker, shoved it into my school bag and then skipped all the way to the choir room. When I got there, the only person present in the room was . I was a bit disappointed, when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around to find Blaine standing behind me. I gave him a radiant smile and ushered him to follow me to . turned around and gave a curious smile.

"_**Hello, your name is Blaine, right?" **_

He asked. Blaine nodded,

"_**Yes, I am in your 4**__**th**__** period class."**_

I gave him a reassuring grin and then said,

"_**Blaine is interested in Glee Club, and wants to know if it isn't too late to audition." **_

's smile got even bigger,

"_**It's never too late to audition, and can you be ready by tomorrow?"**_

He looked at Blaine with eyebrows raised.

"_**Yeah!" **_

Blaine said enthusiastically.

"_**Excellent!"**_

exclaimed,

"_**If you would like you can sit in and watch today."**_

He offered.

"_**That'd be great."**_

Blaine said, and with that we went and sat down.

Today's day was just like any other, a romantic duet performed by Rachel and Finn that had absolutely nothing to do with this week's assignment, but overly loved by . We then discussed some optional songs for sectionals that was coming up in a few weeks. You'd think that we would be able to decide on at least one song, before the week of our competition. The day ended with all of us still at a loss as to what song would be sung, so released with some homework; to try to find a few suitable songs to bring to the rest of the club.

Blaine and I walked out to the parking lot together.

"_**So what did you think?"**_

I asked hoping he wouldn't be discouraged by our inability to decide on one thing.

"_**I loved it actually; I thought it was a nice change. In my old Glee club, we seemed like a dictatorship, but this was fun and free, I guess one could say." **_

He said pleased. That was relieving, changing the subject to something new, trying to hide my obvious embarrassment,

"_**So, have you thought of any songs for tomorrow's performance?" **_

I asked.

"_**Well, no, I haven't. I've had a couple ideas but they didn't like they would be fitting for a tryout. I'm kind of at a loss right now." **_

Blaine seemed like he was defeated and worried.

"_**Well, here's my number,"**_

I handed him a piece of paper that I had written my number on earlier,

"_**Text me tonight and I will help you come up with something." **_

He took it looking hopeful, I smiled and said goodbye once we reached my car.

"_**I will text you as soon as I'm done with my homework. This really means a lot. Thank You."**_

Blaine said and then he darted off towards his car.

Today has turned out to be a wonderful day so far, I thought; and I can't wait to talk to him tonight! I drove home as fast as the speed limit would allow. I guess I was a bit antsy, because I caught myself over the speed limit every so often.

I pulled into the drive way so fast I almost hit the garage door, because it wasn't all the way up yet. I hopped out of my car, yanked my bag out from the other seat, and ran inside up to my room. On my way, I gave Finn a fleeting smile and an inaudible "Hi".

I got to my room and flopped down on my bed. I grabbed my homework out of my bag and immediately got busy. French: check, Spanish: check, Government: check, Calculus: check.

By the time I was finished with all of this it was around 6:30; now on to Glee, and I have never been so excited. I got up and grabbed my laptop off my desk, and sat back down on the bed. I logged on and then grabbed my phone from my bag. Sadly no text yet, but I was sure he wasn't done with his homework; he probably wasn't going on hyper speed like I was.

I reminded myself of the time all us boys took the decongestant. I decided to kill some time by researching some possible songs for regionals. I looked up Broadway musical songs, Lady Gaga, Barbra Streisand, and Judy Garland; but nothing worked because they were all meant to be solos, and of course that meant me.

I sat there with a blank mind trying to think of choir songs, when suddenly my phone buzzed. I jumped slightly; I was shaking so bad from my excitement that I could barley press the button to view the message. Once it opened it read,

"_Hey this is Blaine, still at a loss." _

I gave a little laugh then replied,

"_Finally, JK. Well then, who's your fav artist?" _

I sent the text, and barely two minutes later had I received another. This one read,

"_Well I love anything Top 40. Don't Laugh, Katy Perry."_

I sighed adoringly at his response,

"_Oh I am so laughing __ what's your fav song by her?"_

I waited for a minute then,

"_Um…Teenage Dream. Would that be appropriate?" _

I thought for a minute,

"_Yeah, as long as you only sing it to me ;) Ha-ha" _

I sent the message. After a few moments of waiting, it still hadn't texted back. I was a bit worried if I had said something that had offended him. I checked the message that I sent him. OMG! Holy Crap I'm flirting with him. When suddenly my phone buzzed; my stomach dropped. I opened it,

"_Of course, you're like a magnet to my eyes."_

Whoa; now he was flirting! I could feel myself beginning to blush slightly.

"_Well, that's only because I at least try to look somewhat decent." _

I sent. His next text made me blush so much I swore my cheeks were on fire,

"_I'm sure don't have to try to be that attractive; it looks completely natural to me." _

I let out a little giggle; who knew flirting could be this much fun.

"_Aw…I'm speechless."_

I was so giddy with excitement; I almost didn't notice my dad come to the door to tell me dinner was ready.

"_**About five minutes then dinner will be done, K?" **_

He looked at me suspiciously.

"_**Ok, I'll be down in a second. Just let me tell my friend that I have to go."**_

He gave me thumbs up and walked away. I checked my phone again and sure enough there was another text.

"_So after Glee tomorrow, if I make it, want to run away and get some coffee with me?"_

I smiled,

"_Absolutely! I will ttyl. I have to go. Text you in the morning?"_

I didn't want to end the conversation so suddenly. I got up off my bed, and placed my phone on the desk. I walked downstairs to the dining room, where Carole was setting dinner on the table and dad was placing the plates. I grabbed the utensils from the counter and helped them get the table set.

Once we were all done, we sat and waited as Finn groggily came down from his room. He sat down; we filled our plates and ate in silence for a while.

"**So boys, how was your day?" **

Carole asked looking around the table eagerly.

"_**Well it was a pretty busy day at the shop today."**_

Dad answered,

"_**What about you two, anything new at school?" **_

Finn looked up and smiled,

"_**Well there is this new kid at our school, and I don't know much else about him. But I'm sure Kurt could fill us in."**_

Finn smirked as he finished his sentence. I rolled my eyes at him and then sighed,

"_**Yes, his name is Blaine Anderson. He is in my fourth period Spanish class; and he is interested in joining Glee Club."**_

I said.

"_**Oh, I love how friendly you kids are these days."**_

Finn and I just smiled at her. I could tell that Finn was interested in finding out more about this new kid; so I changed the subject,

"_**So Carole, how was your day?" **_

And from there the conversation of Blaine had died and we just went about the night as we usually did; with dad and Finn watching television after dinner, and Carole and I in the kitchen cleaning up discussing numerous feminine topics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Ok so here is chapter two. The audition is not in here, but the chapter was getting a bit too long for my liking so, that will be chapter three. Along with the coffee date, which will be posted within the next day. Promise: ) I hope you like this though.**

I woke up early the next morning, so I could make myself exceptionally perfect for Blaine. I was so excited for our coffee endeavor after school today I don't know how I was going to pay attention during class today.

I picked up my outfit I had thrown together last night from the arm chair next to the window. It included some of my best pieces; all of them were from one of Marc Jacops finest collections. A pair of black skinny jeans (that I have to admit I think are my tightest pair), a nicely pressed white button up shirt with sleeves that only went down to the elbow, and a sleek black vest that had gray pin stripes down the front. Also to go along with it I paired my favorite grey boots.

I got dressed then headed for my bathroom. I did my usual facial routine and then worked on my hair. I combed and then hair sprayed it into a small bouffant on top of my head. Checking myself in my full body length mirror I was certain that Blaine would be if not a little bit, completely impressed.

I walked back into the main part of my room to collect my books from my desk and put them in my bag. I walked over towards the desk and noticed that my phone was lit up by a text alert. My heart jumped, I grabbed my phone and hit the view button. Lucky me, it was from Blaine. It read,

"_Good Morning: )". _

"_Morning." _

I replied. I set my phone and gathered my books and shoved them in my bag while I awaited his reply. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked by over to my phone to retrieve it off the charger. His reply was waiting for me just as I had hoped.

"_About what time do you think you will get to school?" _

His text read.

"_Probably around 7:30." _

I sent the text and made my way downstairs. Dad and Carole were in the kitchen drinking coffee when I got to the bottom.

"_**Morning"**_

Dad said.

"_**Good Morning!" **_

I said rather chipper, as I walked over to hug them both.

"_**What's got you in such a good mood?" **_

Carole asked.

"_**Well let's just say I won't be home as early as I am normally."**_

I replied as I winked at her over my shoulder. I glanced at my phone to see another text from Blaine, "_Awesome I will meet you there then, see you soon."_

I smiled,

"_Okay."_

I replied. When I looked up I saw both dad and Carole giving me utterly confused expressions. I laughed,

"_**The new kid Blaine and I are going out to get some coffee after school."**_

I said amused.

"_**Oh."**_

Both dad and Carole replied. I gave them thumbs up and turned to go get some coffee. I looked at the clock to check the time, it was 6:55. I only had 5 minutes till I had to go.

I gulped my coffee down, even though it scalded my throat. I picked up my book bag, grabbed my phone and keys, said goodbye to dad and Carole and then walked out into the garage. I pressed the button to put up the garage door, and then hopped into my car.

I backed out, careful not to hit dad's car and I was on my way. I drove to school so super excited about today's events, that at one point I almost missed a stop sign. My bliss was interrupted by me hitting every single stop sign and stop light at the wrong moment.

The parking lot of the school wasn't much better. I drove around for about ten minutes, avoiding hitting stray students, in a circle just trying to get to my usual parking spot. Jumping out of my car I grabbed my bag and nearly forgot to lock it. Then I hurriedly raced through the maze of students into the school.

I made my way through the hallways to my locker, where I found Blaine, patiently waiting for me.

"_**Hey."**_

I greeted him as I unlocked my locker.

"_**Hey."**_

He replied warily.

"_**What's wrong? You sound nervous."**_

"_**No… Okay yeah I am a little about the audition today."**_

"_**Hey, don't be. I'm sure you'll do just fine. If you want I can help you practice at lunch."**_

"_**That'd be great!"**_

The bell rang for first period.

"_**See you in fourth."**_

I waved as we headed our separate directions towards our classes. All throughout the morning I was floating on cloud nine. I couldn't wait to hear Blaine sing and I really had a hard time waiting for our little coffee date later. Date? I've never actually been on one before.

I walked into fourth period expecting to see Blaine sitting in the seat next to mine, but was sadly disappointed. He wasn't there. I sat down. Maybe he's just late, I thought. The tardy bell rang and still no Blaine. I slumped a little in my seat. Where could he be?

I glance around the classroom, hoping that maybe he just sat somewhere else and I just didn't see him, but nothing. Then I noticed Azimio, who had a rather satisfied look across his face, which was unusual because he hated this class. I turned back around and listened to 's lesson for another 15 minutes, and then it hit me.

Azimio only has that look of satisfaction when he slushies us Glee kids, and I know he wouldn't hesitate to slushie a new kid. Alarmed I shot my hand up in the air.

"_**Yes? Kurt."**_

looked confused as my sudden movement.

"_**Uh, can I use the restroom?"**_

I asked about as confused as he was.

"_**Sure, sure."**_

I jumped up and ran out of the room, though quietly shutting the door behind me. There were two bathrooms in the school. One in the locker room, which I was certain Blaine wouldn't have gone in after his reaction to it yesterday. And one next to the cafeteria, which was just down the hall. I ran as fast as I could, hoping there were no stray teachers in the hallway.

I flung open the door and thankfully found him, standing at the sink, furiously running a wet paper towel over his white cardigan trying to get the blue dye out.

"_**The only way you're getting that out is with some bleach and luck."**_

He jumped; just noticing that I had came in.

"_**I'm sorry I should have mentioned that being a new kid and hanging out with us gleeks, makes you one hell of a slushie target."**_

"_**Eh, it's ok. It's not like he put rock salt in it or anything."**_

He shrugged, giving up on trying to get the dye out of his cardigan.

"_**I have an extra shirt in my locker if you want. It'll go perfectly with what you're wearing."**_

I gestured towards the door. He nodded, shyly.

"_**If you don't mind."**_

"_**Come on."**_

I held open the door for him and we walked towards my locker to retrieve the shirt.

"_**If it wasn't for Azimio, I would have thought that you had gone home."**_

"_**No, I was walking towards fourth and was greeted by a face full ice. I'm not going to lie, it felt like I was being bitch slapped by an Ice Berg."**_

I smiled.

"_**Well I hope that this doesn't discourage you from doing your audition."**_

"_**No, if these people are as nice as you are I think I will survive."**_

I blushed ever so slightly. I opened my locker and handed him the shirt.

"_**Thanks."**_

He said.

"_**No problem. Well I'm going to back fourth. I will tell why you were late when I get there."**_

"_**Ok. Thanks."**_

There was only about ten minutes left in fourth period when I got back. I explained to what had happened and why I actually left. Then Blaine came in, which made the story even more believable. When the bell rang, Blaine and I walked to the cafeteria got our lunch and ate quietly.

Once we were both done, we left and walked to the choir room.

"_**So do you still want to practice?"**_

I asked noticing that he looked a bit sad.

"_**Not entirely, I mean I know the lyrics by heart. And it's up to them if they like me or not so…"**_

"_**Can I let you in on a little secret?"**_

I gave him a mischievous look, he tilted his head in confusion.

"_**Um, sure."**_

"_**Anybody who tries out gets in."**_

I shrugged, and he looked at me in disbelief.

"_**What?"**_

"_**Yeah. We are so low on members, that lets everyone join as long as they try out. If you're not the best singer then you just get put in the back ground at competitions, if you're good then you might actually have a shot at having a solo in one of the songs."**_

"_**Wow…That makes me feel a lot better about it."**_

"_**Yeah, so stop worrying. You're guaranteed to get in."**_

I smiled at him reassuringly. He nodded calmly. I stood up and walked towards him, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"_**You are going to be great, I just know it. Meet me at my locker after school and we can talk before you have to audition"**_

"_**Okay."**_

The bell rang for us to go to fifth period. I waved goodbye and set for calculus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok so I think I am just determined to upload a chapter a day. Sorry if it's taking forever, but I don't want to leave you waiting. I can't remember who commented but just to be perfectly clear. I am a KLAINER 100%. No other couple is more beautiful and work as perfectly as those two. So, here is chapter three, I ended it a little funny but I will be sure you will all love the next chapter. PROMISE!**

Between going to calculus, Government, and then English my brain was completely drained by the end of the day. I got to my locker and began stuffing my books for various classes into my bag.

"_**Hey you!"**_

Blaine greeted my cheerfully as he approached.

"_**You seem to be in a better mood. You ready?"**_

"_**Yup let's go!"**_

I smiled at his enthusiasm. We walked into the choir where most everybody was already seated. beckoned Blaine over and I took my seat next to Mercedes.

"_**He's a cutie."**_

Mercedes said as I sat down. I blushed slightly.

"_**I know right."**_

She winked and then turned to face as he attempted to get the classes attention.

"_**Ok everyone. Blaine here is going to be auditioning today, so with that Blaine. The floor is yours."**_

walked over and took his seat next to Rachel. Blaine turned to the band, who had been instructed what song to play, to being. Blaine turned back around and directed his attention fully towards me. With a smile he began.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine's voice was like nothing I've ever heard before. It was absolutely beautiful. Let's just say if I was Frenchie in Grease, he would be my teen angel : )

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

I gave him thumbs up for encouragement.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

I'm not going to lie, Blaine was killing his audition. Even Rachel loved it.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

The only person in the room who seemed to not be so enthused was Finn. He had sort of a complex look across his face.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

At one point Blaine glanced back over towards me and winked. My heart fluttered, and made me blush a little bit more.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

He began serenading Santana, who was actually into and began dancing with him. Along with Brittany.

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

Blaine spun back around from his little dance off with Britt and Tana, to the center of the room and finished the song.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

At the end he gave one distinct nod, and smiled right at me.

"_**Wow!"**_

laughed excitedly as he always does whenever he enjoys something.

"_**That was amazing and I'm sure we came all say…Welcome to the New Directions."**_

gestured towards all of us as we cheered. Blaine clapped his hands in success, and took a seat right next to me.

"_**You were amazing!"**_

I gave him an I told you so smile. He laughed.

"_**Thank you."**_

He put up his hand and I high fived it. He sat back as we listened to what was next on the agenda for today. Rachel shared her ideas for songs at sectionals, which were all solos that would glorify her voice. Then we discussed the song ideas of others, which didn't end well. Tina was in tears, Santana ALMOST went all Lima Heights on us, and we still don't have any idea what we are going to sing for sectionals.

finally gave up and let us all go at five, which was a bit early but I didn't care.

"_**So are we still on for that coffee?"**_

Blaine asked as we exited the room.

"_**Absolutely!"**_

I chimed happily. He smiled brilliantly.

"_**Awesome."**_

We walked to the parking lot to retrieve our cars.

"_**I will follow you."**_

I said as I climbed into my navigator. Blaine gave me thumbs up, as he crawled into his mall red mustang.

We drove for about twenty minutes, going towards Westerville, until we pulled into the parking lot of a small, cute coffee shop called The Lima Bean.

"_**This is cute."**_

I said when I got out of the car and greeted him in between the two vehicles.

"_**Yeah, I used to come here every day when I was going to Dalton Academy in Westerville."**_

"_**What? You drove like two hours every day just to get coffee?"**_

"_**What… I guess you could say I was addicted."**_

Blaine shrugged and gave me a guilty look, making me let out a little giggle. He held the door open for me gentlemen like as I walked in. We stood in line for about five minutes, behind other customers.

"_**This place is so beautiful."**_

Looking around the little shop I noticed it was painted in green and white, with splashes of brown every so often. The tables were small and cozy; making the scene intimate. Taking in the adorable décor, I didn't notice Blaine looking at me. Though his eyes seemed to be lost in deep thought and he had a small smile on his face.

"_**What?"**_

I asked, when I noticed him. Blaine shook himself out of his little trance.

"_**Wha-? Oh, nothing."**_

Just then we were at the counter.

"_**What can I get for you boys?"**_

The blonde barista asked cheerfully. She either really enjoyed her job, or she was a highly talented actress.

"_**Medium drip for me and…"**_

"_**Non-fat Mocha."**_

Blaine gave me that same look as earlier, then pulled out his wallet before I could even try.

"_**I will have that right out for you, $5.40 please."**_

Blaine gave her his credit card and paid. We then moved to the pick up line.

"_**Why'd you do that?"**_

"_**Because I wanted to."**_

He said matter of factly, grabbing both drinks as the barista handed them to us.

"_**Let's sit shall we?"**_

He nodded and I led the way to the far table on the left near the window. We sat and he handed me my drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay so I know it's like been forever and this isn't my best work. But the good news is There will be more and it will be better. I have been so busy with homework and everything I really haven't had time to work on it, I hope you all understand. SO here is this and I will post more soon.**

"_**So anyways."**_

Sipping my coffee carefully because it was so hot.

"_**Your audition was great."**_

"_**You really think so?"**_

Blaine glanced at me over his cup; I could see a small blush rising in his cheeks.

"_**Of course, actually it was better than any I've seen."**_

Blaine raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"_**Well there was Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's where they were song in synch it was scary. Tina sang I kissed a girl, and well mine wasn't all that good either."**_

Thinking back to it, I totally should have sung Music of the Night.

"_**I bet it was amazing."**_

Blaine replied giving me a toothy grin. I looked away bashfully.

"_**Thank you, I really do hope you enjoy hanging out with us; even if it does involve getting ice bergs to the face."**_

"_**I promise I will."**_

Blaine glanced at his watch looking a bit frustrated.

"_**I'm sorry but I have to go, my dad will kill me if I'm not home by 7 on a school night. But hey, what are you doing Friday night?"**_

"_**Oh, um nothing that I know of."**_

"_**Awesome! I will pick you up around 7 that night."**_

He smiled and winked as he walked away. I sat at the table for a while longer smiling dumbly. It felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest and start a conga line. I couldn't believe that I was going on date on Friday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: So here it is! I've been sick all week so I had time to type away :) I hope you enjoy! Please review; constructive criticism or just to say Hi, I don't care :) **

Friday couldn't have some soon enough. As soon as I got home from school it was instant, make yourself look absolutely fabulous, mode.

I rushed upstairs and started to fix my hair. I hair sprayed it till it wouldn't move, but still looked amazing. I washed my face and brushed my teeth; secretly I dabbed a little powder onto my face so it didn't look shiny. Then off to the closet I went.

I stood there turning every which way, looking at various possibilities. It was too cold to where a short sleeved shirt tonight and I wasn't going to wear shorts or my kilt on a date. Though the kilt would be perfect for prom….back on track I grabbed a black long sleeved shirt off the hanger. It was simple, had a v-neck and I was pretty sure it would look amazing with a vest over the top.

From there I picked up a pair of washed out skinny jeans and my coal colored vest. I threw my clothing on, running a lint roller over myself before putting on my shoes. Then I rushed down stairs. I slowed myself as I walked into the kitchen.

"_**What are you all dressed up for?"**_

My dad asked as I sat down, with a perfect view of the door.

"_**Oh, um, well I have a date tonight."**_

I smiled sheepishly as my dad raised his eyebrows at the mention of date.

"_**Really? With who?"**_

"_**Uh, Blaine…"**_

"_**You mean the new kid?"**_

Finn came around the corner looking through the cupboards for something to eat.

"_**Yes."**_

He grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and sat down at the table.

"_**Huh. Well cool dude. I was wondering by the way he kept looking at you today."**_

I blushed slightly. My dad sat there with an intense look on his face. The doorbell rang, and I jumped up.

"_**Don't you even think about it."**_

I flipped around, giving my dad a concerned "Don't you dare" look.

"_**I believe I will be answering that door."**_

He got up, puffed his chest out and walked towards the door. He opened it carefully, reveling Blaine with a bouquet of flowers; he was wearing those bright red pants again and a navy blue cardigan over a simple white t-shirt.

"_**Hello Mr. Anderson."**_

My dad greeted him.

"_**Evening, sir-er I mean Mr. Hummel."**_

Dad laughed lightly

"_**Eh, come in, come in."**_

Blaine raised his eyebrows and stepped over the threshold into the foyer.

"_**Kurt! You're dates here."**_

My dad yelled into the kitchen. I walked into the foyer giving my dad a loving glare.

"_**Thank you, for letting me know."**_

"_**Yup anytime."**_

He smiled dumbly, and then turned to Blaine.

"_**Now I want him home by 10 got me."**_

"_**Yes sir."**_

Blaine smiled shyly. My dad left the room back into the kitchen.

"_**Sorry, he insisted.**_

"_**No problem, oh these are for you."**_

He held out the bouquet of yellow and red roses.

"_**Thank you."**_

I smiled accepting them.

"_**Well shall we go?"**_

He gestured towards the door, I nodded; and we headed out to his car. The drive to wherever we were going was sort of quiet. His radio was tuned to one that played top 40 songs over and over again. I noticed we had driven downtown, by looking at the various odd shops around us.

"_**Where are we going?"**_

I asked curiously. Blaine smiled.

"_**You'll see."**_

He said with a wink. I creased my eyebrows looking around for a familiar landmark or something, but nothing. We pulled into the parking lot of a fancy Italian looking restaurant.

"_**Welcome to Breadstix."**_

Blaine said as he turned off the car. HE hopped out and ran to my side of the car opening the door. He was so gentleman like, I loved it! I got out and he offered me his arm. I took it, wrapping mine in his. We then went inside.

Blaine made eye contact with an older waitress; she nodded and led us to a table slightly secluded from all the rest. She took our drink order then whisked away into the kitchen.

"_**This place is beautiful."**_

I remarked taking in the appearance of the place.

"_**I'm glad you like it."**_

Blaine said with a smile. Blaine's smile was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. His teeth were perfectly straight and white; It seemed to light up any room he was in. And the way it accessorized his eyes, giving them the look of a golden sun was just amazing.

"_**You ok?"**_

Blaine asked, noticing my sudden quietness.

"_**Yeah, everything's great."**_

I smiled assuring him. The waitress, who's named I figured out was Sue, came back with our drinks. She took our order, which oddly we both got a salad. How romantic, salad. When we got our orders we ate in silence till we were both full. Blaine paid, yet again, and then we left.

"_**Mind if we take a walk?"**_

Blaine gestured to the park across the park. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to spend even more time with him.

"_**Sure."**_

He, bravely, took my hand in his and walked with me across the street to the park. His hand was soft and fit perfectly in mine. I blushed furiously, and turned away slightly. We walked for awhile down the pathway, which was lined with trees whose leaved were just starting to turn.

"_**I love the trees when they are like this."**_

Blaine remarked randomly, gazing up at the trees.

"_**Yes they are beautiful."**_

Blaine stopped and turned so we were facing each other.

"_**Yeah but you put all of them to shame."**_

I smiled, looking away again bashfully.

"_**You are by far the most charming person I have ever met."**_

"_**At your service."**_

Blaine bowed as if he was a butler or something. I laughed at his dorkieness. Blaine looked at me again with that very odd yet endearing look.

"_**I really like you Kurt. You're unlike anyone else."**_

"_**I like you too."**_

I replied. Before I even registered what was happening, Blaine leaned in placing his lips on mine. It took me a second, but I eventually kissed him back. It was a new experience, seeing how I've never kissed anyone before. It was complete bliss; everything I had hoped my first kiss to be. Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I placed my hands on either side of his face.

The kiss lasted for I'd like to say forever; we broke apart, Blaine looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, which seemed to be smiling all by themselves.

"_**One more question. Will you be my boyfriend?"**_

I smiled.

"_**Absolutely!"**_

I replied, leaning in and kissing him again.


End file.
